


Trial and Error

by blossomdreams



Series: Mischeif in the making [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, aww fluff, cuteness, look at tony and bruce parent, peter will be there soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony learns there is a bit more to parenting than what they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the parenting prompt at comic drabbles and knew it would work for them. In the future they will eventually adopt Peter, but that's another story. Enjoy the drabble for now!
> 
> Will eventually become a series of Tony and Bruce's parenting adventures while being in the A/B/O universe.

Tony and Bruce read the books, checked the forums, and watched various programs about parenting, but it was much different than they thought. Bringing home Rebecca and adopting Peter was the easy part, trying to find a method that worked was the hard part. Tony wanted to be serious, but not too serious. Then he wanted to be lax, but not too lax. Many times Bruce ended up being the laid-back parent, like when it came to Peter climbing everywhere or Rebecca ripping up notes.

 

Bruce wanted to make sure Peter and Rebecca knew how much they cared. He spoiled them a bit more than Tony did. If Peter and Rebecca had a cold, he stayed up all night until their fever broke. He made sure not to yell, but didn’t forget to reprimand the kids. Tony and Bruce didn’t punish harshly though they tried to show they were serious.

 

Tony baby proofed the Tower and made sure the labs stayed locked during the day.  Bruce ran test after test to make sure the kids wouldn’t get any gamma radiation. When the tests returned negative it eased his mind. They tried to balance projects and parenting, sometimes it didn’t turn out well. However, they made it work the best way they could. As long as their children smiled, they were happy.

 

Parenting may be harder than they thought, but they wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
